


a true confidant

by thesapphiresoul



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beauregard Getting The Appreciation She Deserves, Just Beau And Marion Having A Chat, beaujesterweek2019, there's not a lot to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 11:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesapphiresoul/pseuds/thesapphiresoul
Summary: Beaujester Week Day 7:Missing Scene & FamilySet during Episode 71.Marion and Beauregard have a little talk.





	a true confidant

“Ah, I was hoping I would find you here.”

Beau turned to see none other Marion Lavorre, the Ruby of the Sea herself stepping out onto the secluded balcony. The crisp evening air caught in her hair and dress.

“I asked Caleb and he said this was where he last saw you. I hope I am not interrupting anything?”

“No. No, I’m just taking a breather,” Beau replied.

“Mm,” Marion smiled sweetly. “I understand. The crowds can be a bit... much.”

There was a traveling troupe in town, currently entertaining the people of Nicodranas. It was evening and the streets were teeming with people just starting the night of inevitable revelry.

It had been a rough few days for Beau, to say the least. Beau was always one to advocate partying your worries away, but for some reason, she just wasn’t feeling tonight.

“Yeah…” Beau replied awkwardly. After a beat, she added, “Did you need something? Not to be rude! You just seemed to be looking… for me…”

Beau mentally smacked herself. She really was out of it.

Marion didn’t seem to mind. She gave a soft chuckled, “Yes, yes, I was. I just wanted to thank you.”

“Thank me? For what?” Beau should be thanking _her_. Marion had, and continued to provide their group with rooms and meals in one of the city’s nicest inns and asked absolutely nothing in return. If she was being honest, Beau was in constant awe of Marion. There was her obvious beauty and singing of course, but what struck Beau was her seemingly endless kindness. It was pretty obvious where Jester got everything from.

“You are too humble, Beauregard,” Marion said with a soft smile. “I want to thank you for being there for my Jester.”

Beau was about to protest when Marion raised a placating hand.

“I know what you are going to say,” she gave Beau a meaningful look, “but I want to show my appreciation regardless. I am thrilled to see her have so many friends, truly, but it is a great comfort to see her have someone like you. A true confidant.”

Beau looked back to the crowd below them. She didn’t know what to say. “I-I…” she started, “I’m not doing anything special, just common decency.”

Marion placed a hand on one of Beau’s forearms that was resting on the balcony’s rail. This drew her attention back to Marion’s face. She was met with an intense expression; Marion’s demeanor had shifted from cordial to serious. “I have only met you briefly, Beauregard,” Beau felt pinned beneath her gaze, “but I gathered enough to know to talk to you privately. I don’t want to scare you off, I just want you to really hear what I am saying.”

Beau nervously swallowed and nodded.

“I have always felt… guilty, for keeping Jester here in the Chateau for most of her life. I do not regret it, per se, it was for her safety and my own, but it still weighs on me. So, when she had to leave, I was _so_ happy for her to finally see the world, to have the adventures she always dreamed about. But, I was, of course, also very scared. I am still scared if I am being honest. Everyday. Though I rest easier knowing she has you, all of you.” Marion moved her hand from Beau to fold her arms and lean them against the rail, mirroring Beau. Beau watched Marion’s profile as she continued with a small smile, “It is also nice to know she has a best friend. You are very close with my daughter, that is quite obvious. I mean, you have practically the entire Chateau to choose from, and you both still share her room!”

When Marion turned back to face Beau she was beaming. Beau was still at a loss for words. She was completely unprepared to receive, process, and respond to what Marion had said.

“I am sorry to overwhelm you, that is not my intent. It’s just that your line of work can be… dangerous, to say the least. I would have never forgiven myself if I did not tell you how I felt when I had the chance.”

“No, don’t apologize,” Beau managed. She cleared her throat. “It’s just… Thank you, I guess. Thank you. That means a lot,” she said more confidently.

They stayed like that for a few quiet moments. Breathing in the ocean breeze and watching the people meander beneath the moon. Beau was ready for the silence to turn awkward, but it never did.

After a deep inhale, Marion said into the air, “Well, sorry for disturbing you, Miss Beauregard. I will leave you to the rest of your evening.”

Marion began to move toward the balcony door.

“Um,” Beau called after her, “I know you know this, but you’re a great mom. Jester talks about you all the time. She loves you a whole lot.”

Beau tried not to feel stupid after saying that. Marion didn’t need her comfort, but still, Beau meant it.

Marion turned to face Beau with a touched expression. She took a step to place a motherly hand on Beau’s cheek. “I could say the same for you.”

Before Beau could even absorb what she had said, Marion was stepping through the door, tossing a pleased, “Goodnight, Beauregard.” over her shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap on Beaujester Week! This one is pretty short but I'm pleased with it. Big thanks to everyone who commented on my fics and art!! You guys kept me motivated <3 Anyway, thank you for reading. Feel free to comment your thoughts or come talk to me over on tumblr @thesapphiresoul!


End file.
